peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Link Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 2
Characters introduced this season: The Underworld King of Neverland: Hades (Hercules) Extras with Hades: Pain and Panic (Hercules) New Team Link Pan allies: Knuckle Joe and Sirica (Kirby: Right Back at Ya; With Knuckle Joe having his yellow coloration) New Bounty Hunter Recruits: Jafar (Aladdin (1992)) and Cob (Tales from Earthsea) Neverland nurse: Nurse Joy (Pokemon) Season 2 episode count: 18 Season 2 Episode 1: Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon Strike Back Synopsis: When Uka-Uka, Zedd, and Xehanort send Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew back to Neverland to steal the Master Emerald for another conquest, Team Link Pan and their allies, however, discover the plot from a snooping Hercules and Megara and, with their two new allies' help in the form of Meta Knight's allies, Knuckle Joe and Sirica, decide to race to it before the enemy does. Season 2 Episode 2: The Seven Chaos Emeralds (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Successful of getting the Master Emerald, Team Link Pan accidentally unleash the seven Chaos Emeralds into the real world; Two in New York City, two in Sydney, two in Tokyo, and one in London. But then they must race to find them before they fall into the wrong hands, which is Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, as well as Wario and Waluigi and two new bounty hunters in the form of Jafar and Cob. Season 2 Episode 3: They'll Be Comin' Around the Mountain (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Locating the green and blue Chaos Emeralds at Tokyo, Team Link Pan and their allies must brave Mount Fuji before Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, and Wario and Waluigi, beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 4: Going Once, Going Twice (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Locating the red and white Chaos Emeralds at New York City, Team Link Pan and their allies must earn money to earn it at an auctioning in the Empire State Building before Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew and Wario and Waluigi does. Season 2 Episode 5: Surf's Up (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Locating the cyan and purple Chaos Emeralds at Sydney, Team Link Pan and their allies must earn it through a surfing competition before Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew and Wario and Waluigi beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 6: The Last Chaos Emerald (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Locating the yellow Chaos Emerald at London, Team Link Pan and their allies must find it within the sewers before Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew and Wario and Waluigi beats them to it. Season 2 Episode 7: Revenge of the Wario Brothers Synopsis: Finding all the Chaos Emeralds, Team Link Pan and their allies race to return them to the Master Emerald, but someone has made Team Link Pan’s ship temporally break down in the forest, and it wasn't Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, and to make matters worse, most of their teammates and/or crew members have began to disappear. So, Team Link Pan decide to race against Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew to solve the mystery involving panda and monkey imps. Season 2 Episode 8: Enter the King of the Underworld Synopsis: After Rika and Meg are abducted by Hades, the King of the Underworld, Team Link Pan begins their search for their missing friends in his lair, but must pass the Underdome's tournament. (Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 2 Episode 9: Something's Amiss with Jasmine Synopsis: Jasmine begins to act seductive to Aladdin, asking for days off, only to later report thefts to him and Team Link Pan. But as the suspicions grow more stronger, they discover that someone else is impersonating Jasmine and putting her in a bad light. Season 2 Episode 10: Komodo Trouble (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After an attempt kidnapping plot was failed by the Komodo Brothers, Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew fire the two. Later, they are taken in by Webby and a reluctant Team Link Pan, but due to their screw-ups while trying to help them, they go off on their own again. Will Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, having discovered about this, decide to rehire the Komodo Brothers on the condition that they'll lure Team Link Pan and even Webby into a trap (Moral: Crime doesn't pay)? Season 2 Episode 11: The Gift of Families (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Christmastime has come, and everyone, except Shadow, is excited for the holidays. Learning that Shadow is lonely around the holidays due to him losing Maria years ago, Team Link Pan and their allies decide to cheer him up by giving him a special gift courtesy of Sonic and Silver (No villains appear in this episode). Season 2 Episode 12: Eternal Winter (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After the Sunisphere is stolen by Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, Team Link Pan and their allies must race against time to save Neverland and the Sunisphere before it is trapped in eternal winter. Season 2 Episode 13: 20,000 Neverleagues Under the Sea (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew flood Neverland with the ocean in a attempt to secretly drown out Team Link Pan, our heroes must find a way to return Neverland back to normal from the seawater flooding and stop Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, all the while, help Megavolt conquer his fear of water. Season 2 Episode 14: The Incredible Shrinking Trainers Synopsis: While stopping Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew from stealing a shrink ray, Ash's group, Darkwing, and the Fearsome Four get shrunk down to mouse size and must overcome bigger obstacles to get the shrink ray back in order to return to normal size. Season 2 Episode 15: Enter the King of the Underworld Redux Synopsis: After discovering Hades redoing his old evil plot from before, Team Link Pan are captured and forced to watch how he "Improved" his old plot as a new improvement with Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and the crew's help. At the same time, however, Team Link Pan secretly free themselves to escape and fight back against the enemy. Season 2 Episode 16: Battle for Neverland Part 1 (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: The Chaos Emeralds stolen by Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew again, Team Link Pan must race to get it back before Chaos is awakened. Season 2 Episode 17: Battle for Neverland Part 2 (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Chaos already summoned, Team Link Pan must find a way to prevent the angered monster from becoming powerful by the Chaos Emeralds in order to stop him and Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 18: Battle for Neverland Part 3 (Link Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Link Pan and their allies fight against Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, and, with the Chaos Emeralds' help, Perfect Chaos for the fate of Neverland and the world. For series: Link Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies